


Little Russian Witch

by elanorsparkles



Series: Origami Makes for Great Fluff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Origami, anxiety-plagued!Bucky, possible trigger warning, slightly Bucky POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorsparkles/pseuds/elanorsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origami and Natasha are two things Bucky has to cheer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Russian Witch

**Author's Note:**

> If Bucky's inner monologue sounds funny, try reading it aloud. For Bucky's thought spirals, I just put myself in Bucky's shoes and let my anxious voices in my head speak freely.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!
> 
> *sighs* This is take number three. I've tried to post this three times...

Breathe, Barnes. You can do this. He just asked you what you wanted to drink. There's nothing harmful about that. _This time_. ...What?! NO! It's okay, they're not HYDRA; they're not going to hurt you! . . . . AhhhhHHHhhhH!! Breathe. Breathe. Deep breath. Relax.

"Water," he managed shakily.

Water was safe, right? A standard answer that didn't require much thought -- just the presence of mind to speak.

"Whatever you say, man." Clint reached up and pulled another cup from the cabinet.*

His words threw Bucky into another spiral.

"Whatever you say," ...Whatever _I_ say. ...But, I don't have a choice. The Asset doesn't have a choice. I don't deserve choices. Shut up. Pick something for me! Tell me what to do! Don't you know what I've done? _Shut up!_ I am the worst. I don't need a choice. Barnes, find something. Don't go here. They've given you more than you should EVER have, you monster. You don't deserve any of this. Alert! Alert! Find a distraction! _Don't think_.

Mechanically, he drank the water Clint handed him, and he somehow managed a nod of thanks. With his head in his hands, he absently tried to appear normal while he fought the demons inside his head.

Winter of death. Torturer. Do you remember the writer in Chicago? _Oh please no_. I remember his wife, lying there... Don't go there. Don't go there, Barnes. ...her wide eyes... Think about something else! ...her tears and screams... Think about... Don't think!

Suddenly he had a thought flash in his eyes; Natalia's flowers! How did she do them? The repetitive folding was entrancing.

Before he could change his mind, he blocked all thoughts (or tried to) and ended up standing next to Nat, who was idly on her phone. He could smell the conditioner left in her still-wet hair.

Eventually, she gazed up at him.

"Can I help you, Bucky?" He always got waves of strong emotion when she called him that. Although he was unsure how to process them, he loved it.

"Um, make need flowers." He mumbled.

D*** his mouth.

"You need what?"

"Flowers." Deep breath. "Can you teach me how to make those flowers? Fold them?

Tension rolled off her face and relaxed it into a smile. 

"Of course, моя любовь."**

Coloring at the ears, Bucky stammered, "I, uh, sit. Sit down. I'm, I'm, uh, just gonna sit down here until your, uh, ready..."

 

As she left the room she smiled, and James Barnes contemplated his feelings.

 

What was the word for the previous emotion? Sadness? Sort of. Anger? Not really. ...Anxiety! Was that the right word?

He thought so.

And then beautiful Natalia. Delightfully bewildered by that one, he marveled at how she still loved him. _I mean, I did shoot her in the abdomen._

All these emotions were overwhelming, but for once he wasn't afraid.

 

Natasha returned, thin, black paper in hand.

"It's really simple," she said.

In less than half an hour, Buck had gotten the hang of pulling up the petals, and he had a nice neat stack of exactly three finished flowers. Natasha had fifteen.

" _You little Russian witch_. How -"

"Practice," she said, and kissed him suddenly.***

"...You're most definitely a little Russian Witch."

She kissed him once again; A very good kiss if he did say so himself. (Which he did.)

"There's witchcraft in your lips, and you've charmed my heart, Natalia" Bucky muttered when they had finished.

She began to answer, but was interrupted by a shout from the kitchen.

"You two lovebirds realize I know a few words in Russian?"

"Go away, Clint!" Nat yelled back.

 

 

Epilogue:

On his dressers now sit an entire collection of origami figures. But, when James Barnes is especially out of sorts, he finds himself folding lotus flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cup, not glass. Because Tony thinks of others, and w all the Avengers in the tower, you know some has got to have a breakdown at some times or another. Plastic Is just a teeny-bit harder to break than glass.
> 
> **GoogleTranslate says it means "my love."
> 
> ***Sorry, that's about as fluffy as I can physically write. Expanding on that scene is near impossible. (Ellie, why did you think it was a good idea to try to write fluff? You know you've never been good at romance-y stuff.)


End file.
